


The Twenty Four Days Of Klainemas

by InvisibleRaven



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: Klaine Advent 2017 prompts!





	1. Attachment

Most parents will give their child a type of security in a physical item; be it stuffed animal or in the case of Kurt, a soft blanket. It was yellow fleece with a silk border that he liked to run between his fingers. He carried it wherever he went, slept with it and cried when his mother tried to take it away to wash it. As he grew he of course grew out of needing itas much, claiming to be too old for a blankie. That is, until his mother passed away. Then he kept it with constantly, spilling her perfume on it to kept her scent with him always. It lived in his bed as the grief slowly passed, but the blanket was never far from his side whenever he was in his room. 

He eventually kept it in a hope chest, worn though it was for his future child. Yet it got broken out when the bullies got to be too much, when his dad was unresponsive in the hospital for days on end, when Blaine decided to sing to the stupid boy at the GAP instead of him. Of course, he soon had Blaine himself to give him comfort and the blanket got hidden once more. During their wretched time apart, the blanket got hidden under Bruce’ shirt so Kurt could have it nearby while maintaining his dignity. 

Years down the line, when he and Blaine decided they wanted to renew their vows, have the wedding they always wanted, Kurt began to dig through some of his boxes to unearth his groomzilla folder when he heard Blaine call out to him. 

“Kurt honey? What’s this?”

Kurt looked up to see Blaine holding the blanket, the colour faded with time to resemble pale butter rather than the sunshine it used to be. Kurt could feel his cheeks heat up, mumbling “It’s my childhood blanket. My mom made it for me. It’s stupid really...to have this attachment to it. It’s not really fit for man or beast right now.” 

Blaine squat down in front of him, lifting his chin with a single inger, sending him a loving look. “It’s not silly. This is a gift from your mom, from her heart to make you feel safe and loved. No one could judge you for wanting to hold onto that. Least of all me, since I have my own blanket stored away in amongst my bowties.” 

Kurt looked up and smiled a little, especially when Blaine got up, coming back carrying a scrap of blue fabric, probably once quite fuzzy but now worn smooth from where it had been so obviously loved. That night they stayed up late, blankets thrown over their laps as they watched their favourite movies from their childhoods. When they married, they had scraps of each other’s blankets as their pocket squares. And when they brought home little Audrey, the scraps of their blankets had been combined to create a quilt for her to treasure forever.


	2. Bucket

“Now Davis I want you to share the Dora phone with Jenny please or I’ll have to take it away, do you understand?” 

“Yes Blaine.” 

Blaine sighed before ruffling the little girl’s hair, shooing her back towards the play area she had been in before deciding snatching was the way to go. He loved working with preschoolers, but sometimes he really wished they got the concept of sharing better, meaning he wouldn’t have to break up 20 fights a day. 

“Mr. Anderson?”

Blaine turned to see his boss, Tonya escorting a little girl into the room. Or what Blaine thought was a little girl, given the long brown hair hiding behind Tonya’s leg. “This is Audrey, she’ll be starting in your room next week. I wanted to bring her in to do orientation today.” Tonya smiled at the little girl, and then whispered “She’s a little shy.”

Blaine got down into a crouch so he could be eye level with the girl, seeing a bright blue eye peeking out at him. “Hi there Audrey. I’m Blaine and it’s very nice to meet you. I’m so happy you’ll be joining me and my friends in our room. Tell me, do you like dress up? Because we have lots of dress up clothes here, and I know my friend Keyara would love someone to join her.” 

Audrey peeked out again, seeing Keyara putting on a fluffy pink princess dress and holding up a sparkly blue one “You can be Elsa! I’m Anna and Malcom is Olaf!” She gestured to the boy next to her wearing an oversized white sweater. Audrey crept out and then, a smile lighting up her face, ran over to join in on the game of Frozen. 

“Oh, and this is Audrey’s dad, Mr. Hummel.” Tonya said, and Blaine was suddenly glad he was so close to the ground because the sight of the man he saw when he looked up almost knocked him on his ass. Long, long, long legs led up to a lean body, a wry smile, the same blue eyes that Audrey had and an upsweep of light brown hair looked down at him. 

Blaine stumbled up, dusting off the knees of his pants before offering a hand. “Hi, Blaine Anderson.” 

“Kurt Hummel.” Blaine noted a lack of a ring, and tried to remain cool, because his gaydar was pinging off the charts. Though the designer scarf and rainbow coloured heart brooch on the man’s coat were also helping. Also the intense look of interest that this man was shooting him, which Blaine met with a blush. “Is it okay if I stay and watch?”

“We encourage it for the first day of orientation, please make yourself comfortable.” Blaine gestured to the chair by his story corner then clapped his hands to get all of the children’s attention. “Alright friends, it’s time to clean up so we can have our circle time! Yes Andre, you have to clean up too!”

Soon all the children were sat down in a shape roughly resembling a circle on the carpet, and Blaine sat down with them, smiling at their enthusiasm to get the day started. “Alright everyone, we have a new friend here today, Audrey, can we tell her how we sit for circle time?”

“Criss-cross applesauce, hands in our bucket!” the children chorused. 

“Daddy, you have to come too!” Audrey yelled out enthusiastically, then got up and dragged her father to the carpet, who shrugged at Blaine before taking his seat. “Daddy you have to put your hands in your bucket!” Audrey said, showing how her hands were resting the the space between her legs, just as all the other children were doing. 

“Oh, your Daddy’s fine sweetheart, we just do that so all my friends keep their hands to themselves during our circle time.” Blaine commented. 

“No no, it’s okay. I should set a good example for her right?” Kurt replied, placing his hands in his ‘bucket’ as well. 

Blaine smiled and began their circle time, leading the children in songs before asking them for any news they had to share and then leading them to get their things ready for outside play. All too soon, Audrey’s orientation time was over, and while she was quite sad to leave, the promise that she could come back tomorrow and then stay all day next week seemed to placate her. 

“I think she’ll do great here.” Blaine commented, smiling as Audrey went to hug all her new friends goodbye. 

“I know she will.” Kurt said, before slipping a piece of paper into Blaine’s hand. “My number...incase of emergencies for next week.” 

“Oh, we’ll have that on file…” Blaine was cut off by the look Kurt was shooting him. “Maybe you’ll be in severe need of coffee? Say this weekend?” 

Kurt smiled before taking Audrey’s hand, waving at Blaine as he left, a sway in his hips. Blaine clutched the piece of paper tight and counted down the seconds until his break when he could enter the number into his phone.


	3. Collapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set in my [Hook, Line and Sinker](http://archiveofourown.org/series/383575) verse. Go check the rest of it out!

“Alright Blaine just one more take and then we’ll be done for the night.”

“No offense Jerry but you said that an hour ago.” Blaine’s co-star Kitty snarked. Blaine himself gave a slight nod in agreement, but honestly he really didn’t want the two of them at it again. They had been trying to nail this scene for hours, and frankly he was ready to collapse. They had worked through dinner, and he had been up extra early that morning to get some studio time in. All he wanted was to go home, wash off all the gunk on his face and in his hair before vegging out on the couch in his sweats with a large pizza and Kurt. 

Thankfully this time Blaine’s PA Tyana, was good about keeping Blaine up to date when he was running behind, and Blaine doubted that Kurt minded having the run of Blaine’s apartment with the cable television and state of the art kitchen appliances that Blaine himself never used. They had exchanged keys a while ago, and while Kurt always had to be leery of the paps when coming or going, they had been spending an awful lot of time there lately. Blaine wondered when they could give up the charade and just find a spot together, since Kurt hated his neighborhood and Blaine frankly, hated living alone now that there was the option of living with Kurt instead. 

Someone up there must have liked Blaine, as they did blessedly finish their scene and got told to go home and be back the next day to hopefully wrap up with this movie. Blaine raced to return his costume to wardrobe and then to the car waiting for him that Tyana had called for the second they finished. Blaine thanked her and made himself a silent promise to give the girl a raise. 

“Honey I’m home!” Blaine called wearily as he entered his apartment, smiling at seeing Kurt snoozing on the couch, a mindless reality show playing on the TV. A note was waiting on the counter next to a sandwich ‘I know you’re probably craving a pizza but you also told me to stop letting you eat so much pizza so you can fit into your costume. Plus you’ve got that audition coming up which you need abs for Mrs. Robinson ;) Wake me up to bring me to bed will you? Love K’.

Blaine smiled, stuffing his face and showering before donning some lounge clothes, picking Kurt up bridal style to bring him to bed. Kurt woke up as Blaine laid him down on the bed. “Hey hun, did you get it done after?”

“Yeah, no thanks to Jerry and Kitty being at each other’s throats all night. I just wish they would either get their acts together or stop working together. It’s exhausting being on set with them now. Thanks for the sandwich and watching my waistline by the way.” 

“No problem. Sorry I fell asleep but there was an hour long fight over buttons today and I was wiped. Probably won’t sleep tonight as a result.” 

“I know a way we can tire you out..” Blaine said, a lecherous tone to his voice. Kurt smacked him lightly across his chest before pulling him down for a kiss. 

“Just make sure I set the alarm first, I have to get home before work so I can pick up a new outfit, nothing I have here will work for the meeting we have tomorrow.”

“You need to have more of your stuff here.” 

“Like how much?”

“All of it?”

“You asking me to move in Mr. Anderson?” 

“And what if I am?”

“Then I say yes.” Kurt said before pulling down for another kiss. “Now wear me out so I can sleep and tomorrow we can start planning my move.”


	4. Drink

Kurt resisted the urge to check his watch for umpteenth time, and chose to scan the menu instead, even though he had already decided on the salmon dish twenty minutes ago, which by his estimation was when his date was only ten minutes late. This is why he hated being set up by his friends, they always picked some friend of a friend’s neighbour's cousin who either flaked, wanted a hook-up or was so boring that Kurt barely made it through the salad course without faking an emergency. 

“Would you like another drink there sir?” the very kind (and cute) waiter asked. 

Kurt sighed before nodding, waving his wine glass to indicate he’d like another top up of the house red he’d been savouring. The waiter poured it quietly, then stood back, letting Kurt take a small sip. “Anything else for you sir?”

“Not unless you can make my date magically appear or at least transform into a decent human being who calls when he’s going to blow me off.” Kurt grumbled. He then looked up, seeing warm caramel eyes look at him, tinged with pity and astonishment. “Sorry, blind dates suck. I think I’ll get the salmon and then the biggest dessert you have.”

“Right away sir.” the waiter said and Kurt watched him walk away, appreciating how the tight uniform pants accentuated his butt. 

All too soon a plate was being placed down in front of him, and Kurt was about to thank the dream boat who had been serving him all night when he saw another plate of the salmon dish being placed across from him. He was about to correct the waiter when he looked up and saw not the gelled hair and hazel eyes he’d been admiring before but a blond man with large lips outlining a mega-watt smile. He then pulled out the chair across from Kurt and who should sit down but his waiter for the evening, dress shirt replaced by a tight polo and a charming bowtie. 

“I’m Blaine, and I’m off for the evening. So how about we take advantage of my employee discount and see if you still want that dessert after all.” 

“Kurt.”

They spent the meal getting to know each other, and Kurt was having an amazing time. They had a lot in common, and Blaine was surprisingly funny. Their new waiter, Sam came by after whisking away their long emptied dinner plates. 

“So can I interest you in dessert or coffee?” 

Blaine turned to Kurt and smiled “The cheesecake here is to die for.”

“I’ll take the biggest slice you’ve got.” Kurt said, and then looked at Blaine with a smile. “Two forks please, we can share.”


	5. Example

“Why am I doing this again?” Blaine asked, retying his bowtie for the millionth time. 

“Well because all the money we raise is going to the pediatric ward.” Tina replied “Also because when you snuck up to do yet another sing along with the cancer patients Alisha's mom asked you about it and then all the kids begged you to do it. And you never break a promise, especially not one you made to sick kids Dr. Anderson.”

Blaine grimaced but let his shoulders sag in defeat. Even though he specialized in cardiology, he loved kids, and always tried to make time to at least visit pediatrics. He got to know the kids, celebrating when they went home, mourning when they did not, and always going to sing to them even for a few minutes in order to cheer them up. “Right, it’s for the kids. Please just promise me that…”

“If someone creepy starts bidding I’ll pull your bacon out of the fire and you’ll pay it yourself? I do know Blaine.” Tina replied with an eye roll. 

“And that’s why you’re my favourite nurse.” 

“So you’ve said a million times. Now, it’s almost your turn, so go knock ‘em dead!” Tina said, pushing him towards the stage where the head of the hospital board was announcing him. 

“And now, a prime example of our very own McDreamy, the superstar of cardiology, Dr. Blaine Anderson!” 

A raucous applause met Blaine as he took in the sea of faces all eying him for what he was; a piece of meat at a stupid date auction. He gave a mild wave and kept up his mantra of ‘It’s for the kids, it’s for the kids’ as various benefactors raised their hands to bid on a dinner date with him. He drowned out the numbers being shouted, hoping whatever wealthy woman won didn’t have any illusions about him becoming more than her winnings. Of course, with his luck if a man actually did win it would probably end up being someone 30 years his senior who wanted a free check up or to set him up with his daughter. 

“Going once, going twice...sold to number 206 for a whopping five grand!” 

Blaine’s head whipped up at that, astounded that anyone would pay five thousand dollars for him. Most of the other staff had barely cracked the four digit bar! He just hoped that whomever was ready to drop such a large amount on him wouldn’t be disappointed. He was soon brought backstage, and waited patiently for his ‘buyer’ to find him. No matter what, Blaine decided to be gracious, as that money would go a long way to helping the hospital out. 

A man around Blaine’s age approached him, model gorgeous with sweeping hair, icy eyes and miles of lean muscles. Even better, he was holding a paddle with the number 206 written on it. He approached Blaine shyly, reaching out his hand “Kurt Hummel.”

“I’m Dr. Blaine Anderson, thank you so much for helping those kids out.” 

“I have to confess Dr. Anderson, while I am happy to help out kids, it was mostly to get the chance to thank you.” At Blaine’s confused look, Kurt continued “You see, a few years ago you operated on my dad, Burt Hummel?” Blaine’s face lit up with recognition, having loved the time he had gotten to spend with the Ohio congressman, but never got the chance to meet his son, who was apparently working overseas in London’s West End. “Anyway, you saved his life Doctor…”

“Blaine.”

“Blaine. You saved his life, and I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost him, especially when I was halfway around the world. He’s doing so well now, so even if you’re not gay and don’t want to go on a date with me, I just wanted to say thank you.” 

“I am gay.” Kurt looked entirely too pleased about that, and Blaine had to smile, holding out a hand for Kurt’s phone. “But one condition?”

“Sure.”

“You don’t get to pay for any of our future dates for at least a year.”


	6. Fraction

“Now repeat after me... _Ou est le bibliothèque_?”

“Oooh es la biblio...tech?”

“You’re getting better you know.” 

“I would be better if I understood even a fraction of what i was saying. Or cared about the language.”

“Well Anderson you’re the one who decided to wait until senior year to take your language course and to do French with Madame Hopberg.”

“Shut it Hummel, not all of us can be fluent by age ten.” 

“I’m not fluent, I just enjoy the language.”

“And good enough to tutor poor saps like me who are failing at asking about the stupid library.” 

“And here I thought you didn’t understand it.” 

“Shut up. Are we done yet?”

“Five more phrases.”

“And then we can go back to my place?”

“If you get them right.” 

“And we can?”

“ _Oui._ ”

“Alright, hit me, I am eager to do the French thing I know I’m good at.”


	7. Genuine

“Can I ask you a question?” came the voice from the underside of Blaine’s car. 

“Sure.”

“When you bought this from the used car guy…”

“Honest Ed.” Blaine supplied.

“Pssh, I doubt his name is even Ed. Anyways, did he use the word genuine to describe this car in any way, shape or form?” Kurt finally rolled out from under the car, a little smeared with grease, but otherwise somehow still with impeccable hair. 

Blaine looked down at his shoes, thumbs twiddling idly. “He may have bandied it about once or twice.” 

“I thought you and your dad already fixed up a perfectly good wagon a few years ago too.” Kurt continued, wiping himself down with a rag. “Did he take it back or something?”

Blaine shuffled his shoes, feeling pretty low. “No...it just felt like I should get my own car, something I own myself so that if he ever…”

Kurt tipped his chin up, intense blue eyes looking at him. “First of all, your dad is an ass, but he’s not that much of a douche. Secondly, I’m quite happy to pick you up and leave the Navigator with you once I head off to New York. So please tell me the actual reason you bought this pile of rust.”

“Because I shouldn’t have to rely on you for rides Kurt, nor my parents. I just feel like you’d be going out of your way, and you shouldn’t feel obligated to come get me just because we’re dating!” Blaine replied, both his voice and his eyes getting watery.

Kurt pulled him into a hug, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Honey, it’s not obligation. I _love_ you, and am happy to do things for you. Honestly it makes me feel useful and a little less guilty for leaving you alone here next year. Because then I won’t be able to do any of this stuff.” 

“I still feel guilty.” Blaine mumbled until his chin was tilted up to meet Kurt’s warm gaze. 

“Don’t. If I minded, believe me, you would know. Now slip on some coveralls and let’s see if we can get this thing running again.” 

Kurt shooed him towards the lockers with a firm swat to his butt, letting out a giggle at Blaine’s affronted look. Kurt shook his head and then went back to staring at the car Blaine had brought in, wondering how long he could put off telling him that all it needed was a new set of brake pads and an oil change. What could he say, Blaine looked _hot_ in coveralls.


	8. Health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Day Five!

After Blaine and Kurt went on their auction date, they both admitted to wanting to plan another date, even if that had been a given from the moment they had laid eyes on each other. Blaine’s schedule didn’t leave a lot of time though, so sometimes they met for a simple coffee, or Kurt brought him food at the hospital to save him from the cafeteria. 

“It’s not true you know, what they say about hospital food.” Blaine said before taking another bite of the turkey and avocado sandwich Kurt had lovingly prepared for him. “Our cooks are quite lovely. It’s just that the atmosphere makes everything unappealing.”

“You’re plenty appealing.” Kurt said with a leer, running his foot up Blaine’s ankle. 

Blaine gulped, and took a dip drink of his water to try and maintain his temperature. “Sweetie if I had more than ten minutes left of my break and the closest bed wasn’t in constant danger of being spied on by my cohorts, I would love to take you up on that.”

Kurt gave him a playful pout before retracting his foot, but used his finger to remove a smear of mayo from Blaine’s chin. “When's your next day off? You’re looking pretty tired, and I think some rest and stress relief would be good for your health.” 

Blaine took another sip of water, racking his brain for his calendar. “I think I’m off next Wednesday?”

Kurt smirked, “Do you think you could pencil me in? We can play doctor.”

Blaine blushed, taking in Kurt smiling lustfully at him. “I’ll be sure to bring my white coat.”


	9. Inch

“Now keep your gloves up, you give them the slightest inch and they’ll be quite happy to knock you on your ass.” David instructed, moving Blaine’s gloved hands to the desired location. 

“How do you see?” Blaine mumbled, his words a bit garbled by the bite guard he was sporting. 

“Sneaky peeks mostly.” David replied, showing Blaine once more. “Now give me a right jab, left hook combo.” 

When Blaine had started taking boxing lessons, he would swing his arms out wildly, flailing them in hopes he’d land a punch. Now that he was ready to actually face off against someone for the first time, he breathed, and remembered his form. He still wouldn’t lay a single digit on David, but he did note he was improving. 

“Good job, now let’s see if we can work on your cross while moving. Eyes on me, okay?”

There was a flurry of movement, as the boys swung back and forth at each other, feet moving in a dance that kept them from ending up in a tumble. Blaine bobbed and weaved, for all his trouble landing hits, he was very fast and hard to lay down himself. David said he had good survival instincts, which Blaine chalked up to not wanting to wake up on the tarmac with a broken wrist again. He’d spent enough time fleeing, it was time to learn to fight. 

A voice wandered close to the ring, and while Blaine tried desperately to tune it out, it still entered his brain “Now Princess, you wanna learn to fight, this is the place to do it. I heard these Garglers even have a fight club, but we can’t talk about that.” 

“It’s the Warblers Puck. And what have I told you about calling me Princess?”

“Not to?”

“Exactly. You want me to help you court Lauren, so give the nicknames a rest.”

As they circled, Blaine saw the two boys that were talking, one a larger guy with a stupid looking mohawk who was eyeing some of the girls from Crawford County Day School as they sparred. The other was surely some sort of male model instead of a high school student; miles of leg and arms and hair with a jawline and eye colour like glass. He was appraising their bout, a considering look on his face. Blaine kept his eyes on him, and didn’t notice David swinging until his back met the mat and his eyes were facing the ceiling. 

“Told you to keep your eyes on me Blaine.” David chuckled. “Come on, let’s take five for a drink break and maybe you can go introduce yourself to him.” 

Blaine heaved himself up, and saw the boy at whom he’d been looking smiling and giving a smile wave of his fingers. He looked amused and flattered that Blaine had been knocked over for him. He went over to the ropes, undoing his gloves and taking out the mouth guard before jumping down, wishing he wasn’t so sweaty but given this guy’s wandering gaze, he didn’t seem to mind. 

“Hi, my name’s Blaine.”

“Kurt.”


	10. Judgement

“Seriously, who paints the entire main floor of their house that shade of coral?” Kurt asked, his voice heavy with judgement. 

“It was certainly...bright.” Blaine replied diplomatically. 

“Shall we try another one boys?” their beleaguered real estate agent Nikki asked. 

They nodded, and Blaine could swear her shoulders slumped. To be fair, this was the sixth one day, after having spent the past month looking at homes outside the city. They were determined to not bring their first born home to an apartment, and had a good six months to find someplace else. So off they went, to tour another disaster, even though both Blaine and Nikki tried to get Kurt to focus on the space and it’s potential instead of how the previous owners had decided to decorate. 

“I swear, if it wasn’t for the time constraints…” Kurt mumbled.

At this point, Blaine had kind of had enough of the under the breath attitude from Kurt. Sure, he knew he was picky himself, but frankly his feet hurt, and he had actually LOVED that last house. But instead of putting up a fight, he gently took hold of Kurt’s shoulders, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

“Kurt, no offense, I know you’d rather have something built. And maybe, one day when our budget allows it, we can go down that road. But right now, I’m not sure my blood pressure or our marriage can take you and the inevitable stress that project would bring on top of getting everything baby proofed. So just keep an open mind and then afterwards we can go get some coffee, decompress and make a decision. Okay?”

Kurt nodded meekly, then pecked Blaine’s lips. “Thanks for bringing me back down.” 

“It’s what I’m here for.” 

In the end, they ended up with the coral coloured house, which Blaine happily painted over with a candy apple red, and it was mercifully done just in time for Audrey’s arrival.


	11. Key

“Alright everybody, from the top in the key of F please!” Stephen called out. Blaine lifted his violin up once more, preparing for yet another plodding five minutes until their conductor realized the timpani's were half a measure behind and the piano was severely in need of tuning. Plus without someone taking over Zelda’s second violin spot while she was on maternity leave, the whole piece was lacking. He had of course, tried to bring it up, but the conductor’s ear was king, even if his first violinist could tell over the cacophony what was wrong. 

All too soon, the movement was falling behind, and thankfully time was called. Blaine went over to the timpanis and subtly told them to pick it up, and made some notes in their sheet music since they were just playing as directed, their protests falling on deaf ears as well. While Blaine wished he had the time to fix the piano himself, he resolved to speak to Murray, their maintenance guy about calling someone in.   
Blaine was just sitting back down in his chair when Stephen came in, escorting a handsome man carrying a violin case. “This is Kurt Hummel, he will be playing in Zelda’s chair until she returns. He’s just come to us from the pits of Broadway, so be kind.” 

Kurt gave a mild bow and sat down next to Blaine, smiling but quickly took out his instrument as Stephen was eager to nail this piece before the night came to a close. But given his bewildered expression upon hearing the orchestra, Blaine figured that he too was hearing the issues occurring. Granted, with his addition and the now up to speed timpanis, it was sounded much better. Grant at the piano looked pained to be plunking the keys with no end in sight. A cease was called once more, as the producers had pulled Stephen aside to discuss why everything that had worked in the past was no longer as seamless now. 

“They all do realize that piano is playing the wrong key right?” Kurt mumbled to himself, but not so low that Blaine couldn’t hear him.

“It needs to be tuned. Badly, but he doesn’t hear it. Stephen is out maestro, but I don’t know if his hearing is quite what it used to be.” Blaine mumbled back. 

At that, Kurt stood up, lovingly placing his violin in his case before sitting at the piano, giving it a few scales, making faces as he did. He thanked Grant and then came back to sit next to Blaine “Woof, you were not kidding. Has nobody pointed it out to him?”

“Told you, his hearing wasn’t was it was. As in, he doesn’t want to hear it, even if he could.” 

Kurt hummed and then they went back to playing before the producers called it a night, claiming they might all just need some R&R for a better sound the next day. Blaine scoffed, before turning to Kurt, and they got their pleasant introductions out of the way, Blaine shyly asking if the other man might want coffee before rehearsal the next day. 

“Oh I can’t play wired, but I will definitely take you up on the offer for after. Call me.” Kurt said, handing Blaine his card before dashing off. 

The next day, Blaine went in early, hoping to catch Murray, but instead came face to face with Kurt, a little grease stained, his hair more limp than the sky high do he had been sporting the day before, but also surrounded by tools. 

“What are you doing?” 

Kurt jumped a little, hand flying to his heart. “Jeez, give me a heart attack why don’t you? And I’m fixing this damn piano. I used to tune them when I was in highschool, part of the service at the local music shop where I worked. I don’t think I could bare to listen to such a beautiful instrument being abused like it was any longer.” 

“Oh god, you are officially my hero.” 

Kurt gave a mock curtsey, then played a simple set of scales, smiling in satisfaction when it came out clean, not a sour note amongst them. “I don’t really know how to play them well, but at least now poor Grant will be less miserable.”

Blaine sat down next to him, playing the opening notes to ‘Heart and Soul’ only to get a small shove to the shoulder from Kurt. He laughed and then wagged his fingers before launching into some Rachmaninoff, loving Kurt’s dumbfounded expression. 

Blaine gave the final flourish, smiling at Kurt. “I trained in both so…”

“Oh my god marry me.” Kurt clapped his hands over his mouth as soon as the words escaped, blushing to the roots of his hair. 

“How about that coffee first and then we’ll see?” Blaine replied. 

Years later, when Kurt wanted to propose, he played the same piece had showed off with, and Blaine said yes before he even had the chance to ask.


	12. Limited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half way there!
> 
> Another addition to the Doctor Blaine storyline...this might end up to being a verse after the Klaine Advent is over.

“Your range of motion is going to be limited for a little while while your leg heals Mr. Hummel, but we’ve set you up with a great physical therapist who should help you get going once the cast is off.” the kind nurse said, Kurt nodding along the whole time. “Now, here’s the button for the painkillers, they will help with any discomfort and your doctor should be in soon to do a check up.” 

“Already here Shelia, thanks so much.” Blaine said, taking Kurt’s chart and giving it a once over. 

“You’re not my doctor.” Kurt replied, but pursed his lips for a kiss, which Blaine gladly supplied. Shelia let out a giggle before closing the door behind her.

“No I am not, but Dr. Fifield had to go into emergency surgery, and I was coming to visit you anyways. How’s the leg?” Blaine asked, holding Kurt’s hand in his, thumb rubbing over the palm. 

“Still broken. But it’s only a mild break, a few weeks of rest should have me up and at it again.” 

“Maybe avoid the skating rink next time?”

“Yeah, I won’t be making that mistake again. Though weren’t you supposed to be holding my hand instead of checking out my ass, leading to me sliding in the first place?”  
“I did apologize, numerous times.”

“That you did.”

“And I will continue to do so as long as you’re wearing that cast.” 

“Also give me sponge baths.”

Blaine sighed, but nodded. “And give you sponge baths.”

“And pick up my dry cleaning.”

“When did I turn into your errand boy?”

“Broken. Leg. Your. Fault.” 

“Fine, dry cleaning.” 

“And…”

“And?”

“Sign my cast.” 

Blaine grabbed the pen from his jacket, signing his name inside of a heart in a prominent place on Kurt’s cast. He then kissed him again before heading off to do his rounds. Kurt just waved, before shouting that Blaine had better bring him something to eat that night before he went home. 

“Anything for you my love.” Blaine said, waving over his shoulder, leaving a gobsmacked Kurt in a hospital bed, with no way to tell his boyfriend that he loved him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackles*
> 
> I promise that I will resolve this before this fic ends.


	13. Mist

Blaine looked once more out of the window and gave a sad sigh, slumping his chin into his hands, glaring at the misty evening if he could change the weather with the power of his stare. 

“What’s wrong Bee?” Kurt asked, dumping the ingredients into the bowl of his stand mixer for shortbread cookies. 

“I love living in New York, you know I do…”

“But?”

“The lights and weather make it really hard to be an amateur astronomer. The Geminid meteor shower is tonight, but we’ll never get to see it where we are. And the line at the observatory will be insane.”

“Well NASA will be live-streaming it, which I know is not as good as the really thing, but we could always close the black out curtains and put it up on the big screen.”

“Can I make a blanket fort?”

“As long as you make hot chocolate afterwards, sure.” 

Before too long, fort made, festive filled and topped with whipped cream and the television queued up to the live stream, they were ready. 

“Blaine?”

“Mm-hmm?”

“Are falling stars and meteors very different?”

“They’re close enough, why?”

“Does that mean we can make some wishes?” 

Blaine looked Kurt right in the eye and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. “I don’t need to, all my wishes came true with you.” 

“Sap.” Kurt replied, before kissing him again.


	14. Nose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lola=grandmother in the Filipino language

“Come on Papa!” Audrey yelled, stamping her booted feet impatiently at the door. “All the good snow and spaces will be gone if we don’t hurry!”

Kurt chuckled before wrapping his scarf around his neck once more. “Sweetie pie I can assure you that Central Park is more than big enough for everybody. Now, do you have everything we need for our snow man?”

“Scarf-check. Buttons for eyes-check, we can find him some stick arms there and we have one lovely carrot for his nose.” Audrey replied, ticking off each item on her fingers. But then her eyes turned down just a little. “All we're missing is Daddy.”

Kurt knelt down, holding his daughter in his arms so that he was looking directly at him. “I know hun, I miss Daddy too, but Lola is sick, so he had to go visit her. He promised to be back for Christmas, and hopefully then your grandmother will be well enough to come with him.” 

“Do you really think so?”

“Well you did make her that wonderful get well soon card, and you know Daddy will make sure she eats some of our special get better chicken soup. Plus Uncle Coop will be there, so you know she’ll get better quick so that he stops pointing at her.” With that, Audrey giggled, and they went out the door, swinging their arms between them, Kurt’s shoulder bag full of snowman gear. 

They made a whole snow family in the end, Kurt texting Blaine a picture, and he replied with how much he missed them both, but Pam was doing much better and they should expect him home with the Anderson crew in tow just in time for the holidays. 

“You better be.” Kurt texted back. “I want you by my side when we tell Audrey she’d getting a new baby brother, even if he won’t be here until Easter as opposed to Christmas.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Blaine replied.


	15. Orgy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another entry into my [Hook, Line and Sinker verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/383575), set after they move in together.

As Blaine took his final bow, he beamed with pride, loving the feel of the stage lights, despite the sweat soaking every inch of him. He had been thrilled to return to the stage, even if it was for such a short engagement, especially in a show that he loved so much. Honestly after spending the past two years doing movies, he needed a return to his roots, and less time away from Kurt. They had only been living together a short while, but it was so nice to have him to come home to, to cuddle up with. And on the rare occasion that Kurt could tear himself away from his drafting desk and come see him, they could even go home together and usually have a little fun. 

Blaine did his final stage door, smiling and posing for pictures, signing every Playbill and scrap of paper shoved in his face. There was one brazen girl who told him she’d loved him in the orgy scene and wanted to know if he’d be willing to re-enact it with her and her sorority sisters. Thankfully another fan stepped to his defense, reminding her (nad half the block in hearing range, Blaine was sure from her volume) that was Blaine was a)gay and b)taken. Blaine smiled graciously at them both, thanked them for coming to see the show and moved on, hoping he was not leaving a cat fight in his midst. 

He wearily dragged himself into the apartment that night, noting the lights were already off, and Kurt was already curled up in their bed. He had wanted to come tonight, but the fall line was demanding his time, so a huge bouquet of roses on their kitchen counter would have to do. Blaine was thankful he had showered at the theatre so he pulled on his pyjamas, and crawled into bed, wrapping himself around Kurt, who stirred.   
“Hmm? How was it honey?”

“Great. Standing o, great press, got propositioned for an orgy by a college aged fangirl.” 

Kurt snorted “Must have been a short one if you’re home already.” 

“You were far more alluring as a prospect.”

“Damn straight I am.” 

“Go back to sleep my love.”

“Okay, love you.” 

“You too.”


	16. Perform

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Marry you? Yes, without a doubt.”

“Well I never did. But I meant elope. I mean we always planned for this big extravagant affair with the champagne fountain and all our friends singing.”

“Let’s be honest Blaine, nothing and no one was going to tell Rachel Berry she couldn’t perform.” 

“But still, we wanted all that. We had binders!”

“Yes, but then I realized that I don’t need any of that. The million groomsmaids and the designer tuxes. We don’t need to bankrupt ourselves and put our relationship under that stress to get married. I just need you.” 

“And you won’t regret it? Not having the big hullabaloo?”

Kurt looked at him, nothing but love in his eyes. “No, I really won’t. And hell, if we end up wanting to do the big thing down the line for a vow renewal, then we can.”

A voice came over the loudspeaker “Ladies and gentlemen, we are now about to descend into beautiful Las Vegas, Nevada, so please buckle your seatbelts and thank you for flying with us.” 

Kurt grasped Blaine’s hand as they landed on the runway. “Let’s go get married.”


	17. Raw

“I’m so sorry Kurt…but I think we’re done.”

Months later, the words were still fresh in Kurt’s mind, the hurt still raw despite the fact that the end had been coming long before it arrived. Maybe he was foolish to think that Felix would be the big love of his life, especially after less than a year together. But the spark, the dizzying feeling of him being the one had never really set in. Kurt had just wanted it to be true love so badly that he fooled himself into thinking it was until Felix finally called a stop to the whole thing. And yes, there were really no hard feelings, and the promise of future friendship that they both knew would go unfulfilled. Kurt sighed and took another sip of his coffee, wondering how long he could put off lingering here so he didn’t have to go to this stupid work Christmas party alone. 

Sure, everyone there knew he was single, and he doubted the pitying looks would come out again, but ugh, he just hated going to things like this and seeing them all together with their spouses and partners. Not that they were rubbing it in his face, but when you’re bitter and alone, everything remotely jolly irked you. Plus they were holding the party in mid November to ensure no one was out of town or take away from anybody’s shopping time. The sentiment was nice, but it was hard to get into a festive mood when Veteran’s Day sales had literally just ended. 

Kurt’s musings were cut off when a white chocolate and cranberry scone was placed in front of him. Kurt looked up to see the barista, Sam offering it to him. “The baker thought you looked pretty down in the dumps, and he needs a guinea pig for the new recipe. Could you do him a favour and let him know what you think?” 

“And give him your number!” cackled the fiesty Latina behind the counter. 

“Shut up Santana!” a voice hissed from behind the swinging door that lead to the kitchen. 

Kurt grinned and took a bite of the delicious pastry in front of him, having to hold back on his moans as the taste hit him. “Oh my God.” 

Sam smiled, and held up a notepad. “Any thoughts?” 

Kurt took another bite, then motioned for Sam to give him the notepad, jotting down his number. “I’d ask for the recipe, but I doubt that’ll happen, so I’ll take one date instead please.” 

“Anderson! Go spiffy yourself up and take this handsome man out!” Sam called into the back, passing the number back and laughing when a hand reached out and snatched it. 

“I’ll prepare myself to open up tomorrow too!” Santana piped in.

“I could fire you both you know!” the voice from the kitchen called out.  


“He totally loves us.” Sam stated before turning to Kurt. “Give him twenty minutes to shower and he’s all yours for the night.”

“Dress nice, I have a Vogue.com work party to attend!” Kurt snickered as he called. He then ordered another mocha and a scone as well, tipping Sam and Santana generously. 

All too soon, and handsome man in a classic suit with gelled back hair came down, panting a little as he had obviously hurried to get ready. He beamed when he saw Kurt offering his arm. Kurt took him in, opened his wallet and slapped a twenty down in front of Santana. “For the trouble of opening tomorrow.”

Kurt took Blaine’s arm, the both of them blushing and leaving behind Blaine’s wildly laughing employees in their wake.


	18. Stir

When Kurt walked in the door after a long day at work, all he wanted to do was veg out on the couch, sneak some of Blaine’s famous shortbread cookies and enjoy some trashy Hallmark Christmas special before bed. However, what he was met with was not his husband preparing dinner, or working quietly in their shared office. No, instead Blaine was sitting on the couch, wearing comfy clothes with Sam sitting besides him, also in lounge clothes. The coffee table was covered in pop cans, bowls with naught but a few kernels in them and an assortment of candy bar wrappers. 

“Whip, whip, stir!” came Harvey Korman’s voice from the television. 

“What the HELL is going on in here?” Kurt asked, hands on his hips. 

“Star Wars marathon.” the two men on the couch answered simultaneously. 

“Okay, I admit I am not the biggest fan of the series, but I have sat through all of them, and that is not Star Wars.” Kurt replied, noting his foot was now tapping as he took in the garbage littering his turn of the century floors.

“Christmas special.” Sam grunted. 

Kurt slumped his head down and then sighed. He and Blaine had agreed that they would let each other have their vices. “Okay then. I’m ordering a pizza, and if you guys clean this mess up, I will consider sharing.” 

“Okay hun.” Blaine replied, all be it, distractedly. 

Kurt called their favourite pizza place, and then changed into his lazy day clothes, pleased to see the living room had been tidied when he came out, and a glass of red wine was waiting for him on the island. 

Kurt sat on the couch, Blaine wrapping an arm around him. “Thanks for the wine, I really needed it.” Kurt turned to look at the television once more “How much longer is this thing?”

“Not much longer, and then we’re going to finish the original trilogy and Force Awakens before going to the midnight release of the new one.”

Kurt snuggled himself in further, remembering that Blaine had told him a new Star Wars movie was coming out, and he had assumed he would spend the evening getting things done, not counting on such a terrible day. He then heard a voice coming from the TV and looked up, startled. “Is that Bea Arthur?”


	19. Talk

“Audrey can you say Dada?”

“No Audrey, say Papa!”

“You two are going to give the kid a complex. Just relax and she’ll talk when she’s ready.” Burt said from his perch on the couch, watching his sons urge his granddaughter to say her first words. 

“But Dad we have a bet going to see whose name she’ll say first and I want out of dish duty for a month.” Kurt replied, making a face at Audrey all the while. 

“Told you two you should’ve sprung for the dishwasher instead of the wine fridge, but what does dear old dad know?” Burt replied, smiling at Blaine bouncing Audrey in his lap and peering down at her as she began to giggle. 

“Kurt can you come help me with this recipe? I don’t think I added enough cinnamon and I require your palette.” Carole called out from the kitchen. 

Kurt sighed before lifting himself up and walking off to the kitchen. Audrey waved as he went and Blaine cooed. “Now, come on sweetie, say Dada for me!”

Burt had put up with just about enough of this and held his arms out for Audrey. “Come on, give me my grandchild and go help your husband in the kitchen. Anything to give me five minutes of peace.” Blaine smiled, a slight blush to his cheeks as he handed her over and went out towards the kitchen. 

“Audrey my darling, take it from Grandpa, your dads are the silliest men ever, but at least they’re also the most loving.” But nuzzled his nose against Audrey’s, making her giggle once more. “Now what do you say we find something Christmasy to watch with Grandpa, okay?”

“Gampa!” Audrey cried out grabbing at Burt’s face with her hands, a bright smile on her face. Burt smiled back as she continued to repeat herself. “Gampa Gampa Gampa!”

“Let’s keep this our little secret shall we?” Burt asked, taking Audrey’s spit bubble as an affirmative.


	20. Underline

“Kurt?”

“Yes Blaine?” 

“Can you take a note for me?”

Kurt giggled a little, as Blaine was laying in bed, high as hell on pain medication from his wisdom teeth surgery earlier that day. His voice was slurred and slightly muffled from the cotton still over his stitches. He was also, hilarious and roaming from tangent to tangent ever since he awoke at the oral surgeon’s office. Kurt had unfortunately also signed a contract agreeing that he would not under ANY (underline, underline, underline) circumstances take any videos of Blaine nor would he bring friends over to laugh at his husband’s expense. If he hadn’t made Blaine agree to the same stipulations when he was recovering from his own teeth removal, he would already have his phone out. 

“Sure honey, what do you want me to write?”

“Dear Doctor...what was his name again?”

“Scrivello.”

“Dear Doctor Scribbles...thank you for the drugs. They make me wheeee…”

Kurt had to stifle his laughter as Blaine had dropped off to sleep once more. He wondered if keeping this note violated the contract or not and resolved to keep it just in case.


	21. Variation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where this one came from honestly. Please note I know next to nothing about paganism or how people celebrate the solstice, so no offense is meant by this fic.

“Wait, so you’re telling me you don’t celebrate Christmas?”

“Not your variation of it, no.”

“Like do you just stick to the religious, Baby Jesus aspect or…”

“I celebrate the solstice, the changing of the seasons.”

“I gotta tell you, that makes you sound like a hipster.”

“Well at least I didn’t say I celebrate the solstice before it was cool.” 

“Except you just did.”

“Except that one time, yes.”

“So is there naked dancing or herb burning or goat sacrifices or what?”

“Not unless you want hypothermia, a complaint from your neighbours about the smoke and a good chunk of burnt goat you can’t use, no.”

“So what do you do?”

“I commune with nature when I can, one year I hiked up to see the Northern Lights and that was magnificent. Usually I just hang out with my coven, get wasted and we celebrate the longest night of the year. No pentegrams unless someone is going through a goth phase or Jim breaks out some pot. Then we might get silly with some fake ones or even bust out the Ouija board.”

“So it’s basically an excuse to party?”

“I mean, we talk about how our years have gone, our plans for the next one, and we might say a prayer to whatever earth mother or goddess we’re looking for guidance from. But yeah, it’s like our one time of year to be with each other, exchange niceties, eat too much, drink too much and make plans for the future. So not too much of a difference from the secular Christmas celebration.”

“So does this mean I don’t have to give you the new Marc Jacobs bow-tie I bought?”


	22. Width

“Blaine honey can you help me with something?”

Blaine looked up from his book and smiled, marking his page before coming over. Kurt had been struggling with he design for this blazer for a few weeks and honestly he would pretty much anything to lessen his husband’s stress. “Sure thing dear, what do you need me to do?”

“I need to check if the width of the shoulders is okay, and you’re pretty much the same size as my model. Can you pop it on and let me pin it?”

Blaine was pretty used to being Kurt’s model, so he let himself assume the position he knew Kurt needed him in. Kurt never pricked him with the pins, and he always let Blaine have first pick from the line as to the designs he wanted. He hummed absent-mindedly as Kurt hemmed and hawed while circling him, sticking pins and making notes as he went. All too soon, Kurt was also humming, albeit around a mouthful of pins, yet Blaine was struck about how their melody still worked so well together.

Before he knew it, Kurt was done, sweeping the blazer off of Blaine and thanking him with a kiss to the cheek. “Thanks hun, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

“Be sad and cry?”

“Probably. How about, since that nightmare is dealt with, we curl up with a good movie and some wine tonight?”

“Sounds perfect.” 

Kurt smiled, kissing him again before patting Blaine on the butt to scoot him off towards their DVD collection. Blaine gave a fake squawk but winked at Kurt as he went, feeling oh so lucky that he got to spend his days loving and being loved by this man.


	23. Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part of my Doctor Blaine story (see days 5, 8 and 12 for more!) for now. If you would like to see more stories out of this, hit me up on Tumblr!

“Alright team, you know what time of year it is!” Tina exclaimed, to a chorus of groans. “Yeah, I know fundraising time is never high on anyone’s list of favourite things to do, but our auction last year helped keep our doors open. Do we want to do it again or stick with the usual telethon?”

“Auction, definitely.” Sam, the intern in x-ray remarked. “I got lucky with that dancer chick who bought me. Plus Dr. Anderson over here…” He gestured to Blaine.

“Cannot participate as he is no longer single. And does not want to face the wrath of his boyfriend by participating in a bachelor auction.” Blaine reamarked. “Especially since he is no longer immobilized by his crutches and would not hesitate to whack me with it should I even suggest it.”

“Blaine’s out.” Tina agreed, “But auction it is. Boys and girls if you’re single, sign up with me before you leave and spread the word throughout the wards. Everyone else, dismissed.”

Blaine sighed and left the meeting, clocking out and making his way home, so happy to have the evening off to spend with Kurt. It was nearing their one year anniversary, and they had decided to just spend it together without any big production, unlike when Kurt confessed that he loved him. 

_Blaine had been having a hard day, and all he wanted to do was catch a nap in his office before the night shift started. However, his office had been transformed into a hot house, the temperature cranked up to keep the roses on every viable surface alive. A banner had been hung over his desk, the words ‘I love you too.’ scrawled in glittery pink and red, all in Kurt’s distinctive style. The man himself was nowhere to be found however, so Blaine picked up the phone._

_“Hello?”_

_“Hey Kurt.”_

_“Hey Blaine, how’s it going?”_

_“Well I was going to have a nap in my office…”_

_“Oh god, it was too much wasn’t it? Blame the performer in me, and maybe you’re allergic to roses or just don’t like them and stupid me forgot to ask and ugh…”_

_“Kurt?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“I loved it, almost as much as I love you. Just do me a favour?”_

_“What’s that?”_

_“Don’t try to top this when we decide to move in together or something okay?”_

_“I can handle that.”_

Blaine opened the door to his apartment, noting that Kurt must be cooking given the heavenly aroma coming from his kitchen. They had exchanged keys awhile ago, and while they had brought up just sharing a place, they decided to wait until Kurt’s lease was up next year when they had been together longer, and then they would find a place that was all their own. Blaine came up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Hey, that smells delicious.”

Kurt offered him a spoonful of sauce, smiling as Blaine savoured it. “It should be ready any second, I’m just broiling the garlic bread. Why don’t you wash up and then we’ll eat okay?”

“You’re the best.”

“And don’t you forget it.”

Soon they were toasting each other with a glass of wine, enjoying a simple meal before some lovely bedtime activite and falling asleep in each other’s arms. But right before he drifted off, Kurt mumbled “Thanks for making this an awesome year. I love you.”

“I love you too, and if I have anything to say about it, we’ve got lots of years to come.”


	24. Zone

“We’re going to the zoo zoo zoo. How about you you you? You can come too too too! Cuz we’re going to the zoo zoo ZOO!” Audrey hollered from the backseat of the car. 

“Ooo!” Devon chimed in, a happy gurgling sound following. 

“Yes sweetie pies, we’re going to the zoo.” Kurt said smiling, Blaine struggling not to laugh as even with his eyes on the road he could see the vein starting to pulse on his husband’s forehead from a good twenty minutes of the same screaming chorus. 

“We’ll be there soon dear.” Blaine said as they pulled into the long winding drive leading to the parking lot. 

“Thank the goblin on the moon for that.” 

Audrey wanted to bolt towards all the animals as soon as her belt was undone, but thankfully Blaine’s reflexes were too fast and he caught her. “Now pumpkin, you have a choice; you can hold my hand or Papa’s hand, but no going off anywhere without us. Or else we’ll squish you into the stroller with Devon okay?”

“Kay Daddy.” She held out her hand towards him and stuck her other thumb into her mouth, something she only did when they had to be stern with her. Blaine knew she would have it out the second they got inside, so he didn’t worry about it. Kurt loaded Devon into his stroller, knowing he’d be riding one of their shoulders all too soon, but it was easier to start him out sitting so his sister gave him too many ideas about trying to toddle off right into the penguin tank. 

“Should we start in the aquarium and reptile zone, then do the big things later so they don’t get burnt out early?” Blaine suggested as they bought their tickets, Kurt nodding as Devon babbled at him. 

By lunch time they were ready for a rest, as Audrey hadn’t stopped going on about the bears and Devon was just going “Zeba zeba zeba” after seeing the zebras for the first time. 

“Birds next?” Kurt suggested as he chugged down the rest of this mocha, grateful the cafe made a decent coffee. 

“Then the big things and we call it a day.” Blaine replied, wiping off his hands. “Okay rugrats, we’re going to the aviary then onto the hippos!”

“I LOVE HIPPOS!” Audrey screamed. 

“I know you do little girl.” Blaine replied. 

“Devvy, hippos!” Audrey exclaimed to her brother, his smile never failing. 

“Po’s?” Devon asked.

“Close enough little man.” Kurt replied. “Come on, let’s go look at the birds first and then we’ll get you to the po’s.”

At the end of the day, both kids were tuckered out, with a stuffed animal each, Audrey going for a hippo, and Devon still cling to his ‘zeba’. Blaine had tried to convince Kurt to let him get them both something, but Kurt had stood firm until Blaine presented him with a beautiful peacock brooch and a matching bowtie. 

“Best husband ever.” Kurt said with a kiss. “But don’t think for a second that I don’t see that stuffed canary you’re trying to sneak into the basket.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Remember reviews and kudos make the best presents! Merry Christmas!


End file.
